King Ultraman
"MAH BOY!" -King's legendary line. King Ultraman (not to be confused with Ultraman King) is the ruler of the Land of Light and Yullian's father. Personality King Ultraman is very lazy and dislikes doing anything that takes longer than 0.0000001 seconds to complete. In fact, he is so inactive that he puts King and Noa's inactivity to shame. He prefers it when others do things for him as he watches while eating unhealthy food. He likes television and surfing the internet. He has plans on losing some weight but never actually gets around to excersizing. Appearance He looks nearly identical to his brother, Ultraman King, except better. History King Ultraman is the twin brother of Ultraman King and a member of the Land of Light's royal family. After the construction of the Plasma Spark and their father's death, he took over the role of king. He spent his time doing nothing special besides occasionally checking on the Plasma Spark. During Ultraman Belial's first attack on the Land of Light he was playing video games. During the second one, he was doing the exact same thing, only this time he was having a heated game of Ultraman Mario Kart with a friend, in fact, the game was so heated that they produced enough heat to keep them warm until the Plasma Spark was returned. He also eventually had a daughter with an Ultrawoman who will never be mentioned again since the only Ultra Mother Tsupro cares about is Marie. Parody Hero Taisen Spin-Off TBA Tokyo 2020 King is scheduled to appear in this sequel to Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman in order to help Ultraman Glizzard deal with the OtherKaiju, he'll probably end up eating a few of them and then do nothing for the rest of the series besides stand in the background and be like "You're doing great guys". Powers * Most of the stuff King can do but less powerful. * King has the curse odd ability to take about 20 minutes to understand what's going on. * Kingium Shoot : A power given to him by his father alongside the position of the King of Ultras. It's a very powerful golden beam of energy fired from his hands in an "+" position. Said to have a temperature of 800.000 degrees Celsius. * King Bomber : A giant ball of golden energy that causes massive explosions on contact and is extremely powerful. Its only downside is the fact it moves slower than Skydon. * Levitation : Due to him being too lazy to walk, he prefers to levitate all the time. * Super Saiyan Transformation ''': After screaming for about a billion years, he gets golden hair and that's all. * '''Video Game Skills : Due to all the time he's taken playing video games, he has mastered everything from racing games to RPGs, the only games he's not good at are sports games in which you actually need to get up and *gasp* move your body! * Wii Remote Strap Whip : He removed his Wii Remote Strap in order to use it as a whip. First used to defeat Ultraman Reggie. Trivia * He's a parody of how the Land of Light's ruler is more inactive than King and Noa combined and how he's never been seen before. * He does not approve of 80 because he is "Way too generic and uninteresting". Category:Furnozilla Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Tokyo 2020